iPod Challenge
by Moe115
Summary: Bored and i wanted to do it. 10 random songs from my ipod turned into mini fanfictions...


**Firstly, this will most likely suck. I'm just really bored and I wanted to do it.**

**Secondly, my iPod broke. So all of the songs are a year or older because I am unable to buy new ones from ITunes and I'm to cheap to buy a new iPod. and my music choice has changed a lot in the past year. Not quite so mainstream. But none of that is on here, just wanted to let you know.**

**Rules: ****  
****1.**** Pick a character or pairing you like: ****EdwardxBella****  
****2. ****Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
****3. ****Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
****4.**** No lingering afterwards.  
****5.**** Do 10 of these and post them.**

1. Savannah Outen – Goodbyes

I walked by him. Edward Cullen, my best friend. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked past him. I had been avoiding him all week.

Today was the last day of our high school years. He was going to collage half way across the country and I was stuck here. I didn't want to say goodbye to him; I didn't know how. I want everything to stay right here, where we are. Where everything is easy, and you don't have to leave the people who mean the most to you.

2. Matchbox Twenty – How far we've come

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you, too." He chuckled and pulled back.

"Look how far we've come." I smirked.

"Who knew two people who couldn't stand each other could fall in love." I whispered and pulled him back to me.

"Well, we have to thank Alice for that. Don't we?"

"Yeah, I guess so. If she hadn't locked us in a closet for 3 ½ hours, who knows where we'd be now…"

3. The Fray – How to Save a Life

"We need to talk…" Well, that's not a good sign. "Sit down, it's just a talk."

She smiled at me, a sad yet polite smile.

"We need to break up." She whispered.

She was gone, out of my life forever. She went one way, and I went the other.

But I wonder, what did I do wrong? Could I have fixed it?

4. Katy Perry – I kissed a girl

Crap…

I kissed a girl…

And I sort of liked it…

I didn't want to, Alice dared me to. I had, had one too many drinks.

But, it's normal right? Human nature to want to try things…

Crap, what will Edward think?

Maybe he won't mind? Guys like that kind of thing right?

MMM…Cherry Chap stick!

5. Jason Mraz – I'm Yours

I found her. The girl I'm going to spend the rest of my life with; Bella Swan.

She's perfect. The thing is, she doesn't exactly know I love her.

But if she did, she would love me too. I'm sure of it.

I decided today I was going to tell her I loved her. I'm not going to hesitate. I'm just going to tell her, I'm hers. Forever…that is if she wants me.

6. Rooney – I should've been after you

"I had a really good time, Edward." Jessica batted her eyelashes.

Bella had set me up on another dates with one of her friends. This was the…12th? I'm just starting to realized why none of the girls I've gone out with hold any interest for me. I'm in love with her!

And now, she's with Jacob Black. Stupid Indian…

I should have been after her…

7. Beetles – I want to hold your hand

There she was, standing by her locker. She looked beautiful, as always. Mahogany hair, heart shaped face, Chocolate brown eyes that I could swim in.

She was my sister's best friend, and I was in love with her. My sister knew, I guess I didn't hide it well. She's all I really wanted…

8. The little mermaid – Kiss the Girl **HAHA**

Not a lot of people talked to her. Either because they thought she was weird, or because they didn't know her language. But she was beautiful.

She was standing in a corner, by herself. She was wearing a pretty blue dress that hugged her curves. I couldn't help myself, I walked over to her.

"Hello." She smiled a sweet, breathtaking smile. All of the sudden, I got the urge to kiss her.

"Would you like to dance?" She nodded. I walked her to the center of the dance floor.

I stared into her eyes and she stared into mine. Now was the moment…

'Kiss the Girl' my head told me.

So I did.

9. Carrie Underwood – Last name

I got brutally dumped. So my friend took me to a bar, and I got drunk to ease the pain of my 'dumping'.

Then I did something I never would have done; I got on the dance floor. I met a guy, we danced, we made out, and I didn't even know his last name.

I remember leaving the bar with him, and now I'm in a bed I don't know. I looked down at my hand.

What the hell is that on my finger! Did I get married? What's my new last name? What have I done?

"Good Morning, Mrs. Cullen." Somebody said beside me…

So that's my last name…

10. Katy Perry – One of the Boys

I'm not afraid of spiders. I belch the alphabets with my friends. I play the guitar. And I could win a fight.

They all look at me like a little sister. Nothing more, especially Edward. I don't want to be one of the boys anymore. I want him to notice me.

Over the summer I changed. I wore make-up, read seventeen magazines. It all paid off too, on the first day of school, I caught him staring at me. But, it's too late now. Now there are other people who want me.

**A/N: That was fun. It gave me something to do for a while. Some of the songs have nothing to do with the song. I just took a phrase. So, sorry if you don't like it. Great, if you do.**

**Review Please! It makes me happy!**


End file.
